A threesome in Unova
by WitChan
Summary: Roxie, Falkner, and Janine all share a special relationship with each other.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

In the room, two girls, Roxie and Janine, watched T.V. together. Not only that, but they'd waited for their boyfriend to come back home so the three have sex with each other. He promised them he'll be back at night after battling random trainers in the Pokémon World Tournament. The girls hear the living room door opened and smiled. They know who opened it. The same person opening the door opened the room door, the one Janine and Roxie are in. It was Falkner, the girls' hot stud. He walked in while closing the door behind him.

"I'm back, girls." Falkner said smoothly. "Good. Let's have sex, shall we?" Janine suggested. "Sounds great, Janine." Falkner said. "Then let's do this." Roxie said. Roxie and Janine got out of the bed and went closer to their Falkner. Both dragged him on the bed after touching him. Then, they laid him flat on it. After that, they slowly removed everything off him, leading him naked.

Roxie and Janine slowly licked their lips while staring at his dick and balls. Janine moved herself closer to the dick and put her mouth at the tip of it. Then, she moved down and up, repeatedly her movement on Falkner's dick as she sucked on it. The rocker went closer to Falkner's balls and put her whole mouth on both testicles. She sucked them.

Falkner moaned. Janine and Roxie looked at their boyfriend with those beautiful eyes they had. "God, you two are the prettiest girls I've ever laid my eyes on." Falkner complimented like he always do. Janine went faster on Falkner's cock and Roxie sucked on his balls harder. "Oh, girls. That feels so good. Keep going if you can." Falkner said.

Hearing Falkner's words, the girls didn't let go. They continue and on and on. "Ah... ah... you two are truly good at this." Falkner said. He constantly spout words out of his mouth. It was mostly about Janine and Roxie and their pleasuring on his dick and balls.

"Ok, guys. That's enough for now." Falkner said. The girls got off their Falkner's dick and balls. Then, they raised Falkner's upper body, making him look like he's sitting down. They got out of the bed and face their Falkner. "Are you ready to see us naked, darling?" Roxie asked with a cooed voice. "Yes, my pretty." Falkner replied. "Ok. Here it comes." Roxie said. She looked at Janine. Then, she touched Janine's shirt and gently removed it, exposing the older girl's bra.

Roxie shook Janine's left breast. "So hot." Falkner said. After shaking Janine's breasts, the rocker went behind the bra and removed it, exposing Janine's bare breasts. Roxie shook the same breast she did seconds go. Then, she turned her attention to Janine's pants, shoes, and socks. "Sit down for me, Janine." Roxie said. Janine sat on the floor. Roxie did the same.

The rocker touched Janine's shoes. Then, she removed them. After that, she removed the socks. The younger went closer to the feet and licked the left one. Janine giggled. "Oh, that tickles, my beautiful rocker." Janine said. "You look extremely cute when licking Janine's foot, Roxie." Falkner said. Roxie licked the same foot as much as she can. She looked Janine.

"So beautiful..." Janine said. Finally, Roxie stopped licking Janine's foot after doing it for five minutes. "Now, where was I?" Roxie said sweetly. She touched Janine's waists and gently raise her up. Then, she touched Janine's pants and removed them down, exposing Janine's panties. Roxie touched the middle part of the panties. She slid them down with her other hand, exposing the pussy.

"It's nice to see your nice looking pussy again, baby." Roxie said. "I know you want to see it bad, baby. Now it's my turn to remove everything off you." Janine said. Roxie got up. Janine rubbed that beautiful, soft silver hair of Roxie's. Then, she let go of it. She touched Roxie's clothing and removed it, exposing the bra and panties. The older girl touched the back of Roxie's bra and removed it.

The ninja now looked at Roxie's smaller, yet perky breasts. She gently touched the right one. "I love it when you touch my breast like that, baby." Roxie said. "I know you do, beautiful." Janine said. After her sweet talk with Roxie, Janine removed the panties. Both Janine and Falkner licked their lips, seeing Roxie's pussy. "I can't wait to taste that nice pussy of yours, Roxie." Falkner said. "Same thing." Janine said.

Roxie sat back down. Janine removed Roxie's left boot and then the sock. Then, she removed the right boot and the sock on her feet. Now, the three are all naked. The girls climbed back on the bed. Roxie reached her way to Falkner and got atop of him. Falkner licked Roxie's pussy while Janine went closer to the younger girl's perky breasts. She put her mouth on the left nipple and sucked on it.

"Oh, guys." Roxie moaned. Falkner licked Roxie's pussy rapidly. Janine touched the right nipple with both her fingers and pinched it. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh, yes." Roxie moaned louder and louder. She reached her hand to Janine's purple her and rubbed it. Janine looked at her Roxie with those purple eyes of hers. Roxie looked at her Janine and barely smiled. "I love you and I love Falkner. I really do." Roxie said.

The rocker moaned and moaned as loud as she possibly can since her lovers continued to pleasure her private areas. "Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Oh, Falkner. Oh, Janine. Falkner... let's go ahead and do Janine." Roxie said. The three got off each other. Janine laid flat on the bed and spread her legs. Roxie and Falkner went closer to Janine's pussy and licked it at the same time.

Janine moaned. Roxie plunged her smaller fingers inside Janine's warm asshole and finger it gently. "Roxie. Falkner. That feels so fucking good." Janine said. "Ah. Ah. Ah. My pussy. My asshole. Oh shit. Gotta make this better." Janine reached to her own breasts and squeezed the nipples. She moaned louder than before.

"God, I love this. I fucking love this. I love this relationship so much." Janine constantly spout words out of her mouth. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Keep going. Please keep going." Janine didn't want this to end. She wanted her lovebird to keep going, no matter how long it takes. Several minutes later, Roxie and Falkner continued licking Janine's pussy. "Now let's fuck each other." Janine said.

Falkner and Roxie got off Janine's pussy. Then, Falkner laid back down. Janine laid on his back. "Plug it in my asshole, Roxie." Janine said. Roxie touched Falkner's dick and plug it inside Janine's asshole. Then, Roxie climbed atop of Janine and positioned herself to scissor Janine's pussy with hers. Falkner fucked Janine and Roxie moved back and forth.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." Janine moaned, albeit a bit louder than Roxie and Falkner. "Hurry and make us all cum together, guys." Janine added. Falkner and Roxie went faster on Janine's private areas. Several minutes later, they all came. "Oh, that felt good..." Janine said. "Agreed." the two said in unison. The three got off each other. Then, they performed a triple-kiss.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
